Chapter 2, Part 1/Day 2 Noon
Negotiation Do at least one Attraction to trigger Negotiation. Investigate Reko. Reko: Sara, wanna trade 30 tokens? Investigate Q-taro. Q-taro: Sara, ya got some time?" \ " Wanna have a chat without tradin' for once? Investigate Nao. Nao: Sara, if it's okay with you..." \ " Could we trade 30 tokens? Discuss with Reko Reko: Good shit!" \ " I'll pour some coffee. Sara: Thank you very much. Reko: Hm? What's up? You nervous? Sara: No... Of course not... Reko: Hey, Sara... I'm not up to something, okay? I just thought it'd be good" \ " to get trading some tokens. Since holding onto your own seems to be pretty pointless after all...\ You can even trade for Clear Chips using other people's tokens, can't ya?\ Sara: (Yeah, she's right...) Reko: Or... is 30 too many? ...Ah! Sara, lemme guess... You afraid of me knowing your personal info? Sara: (Huh, that's right... If I trade her 30 now, Reko will have 50 of my tokens, too.) I'm fine with you knowing Sara: Reko, I don't really mind if you know. Reko: .......... ...Listen, Sara. So long as I know who you are now... The past doesn't mean crap.\ Sara: Reko... Reko: Even if you were a criminal or a real asshole... Right now, you're our guiding hero," \ " standing up against all difficulties. It ain't gonna change that." \ " ...Am I wrong? Sara: ... Reko: Haven't got any intention of looking" \ " at your personal info anyway, so relax. I don't want you to know Sara: I... don't want people knowing my personal info. Reko: .......... ...Listen, Sara. So long as I know who you are now... The past doesn't mean crap.\ Sara: Reko... Reko: Even if you were a criminal or a real asshole... Right now, you're our guiding hero," \ " standing up against all difficulties. It ain't gonna change that." \ " ...Am I wrong? Sara: ... Reko: Haven't got any intention of looking" \ " at your personal info anyway, so relax. I want to know yours Reko: Oh! Yeah, you'd know about mine too, huh! Dammit... I dunno what they wrote, but... I bet they didn't write about that one time..." \ " or that other time, right?! Sara: ...Have some things to hide in your past? Reko: Nah! Nothin', but...! An embarrassing thing or two..." \ " like anybody does, y'know?! Sara: Embarrassing things...? Reko: Don't think about it!! Listen, Sara!" \ " Let's not look at each other's info, okay?!" \ " Our priority is getting Clear Chips, right? Sara: That's true, but... Embarrassing things... Reko: Here! Pinky promise! A vow between women!! She forcibly wrapped her pinky around mine, and we made a promise. Reko: Or maybe... you can't trust me...? Sara: That's not... Reko: ...I trust you, Sara." \ " I think we're equals. Even if we might not be the same age or live the same way...\ I think we could be close friends! If we weren't in this shitty situation..." \ " I'm sure we could be way closer... Sara: Reko... Reko: Well, for whether we trade or not..." \ " I'll respect your wishes, Sara. What do you say?" \ " Will you trade 30 tokens? Sara: (30... That's quite a few.) (Should I still... go through with this trade?) Trade 30 tokens Sara: Understood. Let's trade, Reko. Reko: It's a deal, Sara. Traded 30 Me-Tokens with Reko. Refuse trade Sara: Sorry, I'm afraid I can't trade. Reko: ... ...Alright. Nothin' I can do about that...\ Sara: (Well... That's it for negotiations.) Discuss with Q-taro Q-taro: Whoa, I'm glad ta hear it!" \ " Awright, siddown. You gettin' enough rest?" \ " You're lookin' pretty pale. Sara: Huh... Am I really? Yep. Ya wouldn't put somebody who's" \ " got a look like that on the mound. Sara: Is that... a baseball thing? ...Right, didn't have any interest" \ " in baseball, did ya... My bad. Sara: Yeah, I just remembered you're a baseball player... Q-taro: ...Second-string, though." \ "\\! Injuries are scary stuff, y'know. Could be off the team in worse cases," \ " so I'm grateful jus' to be kept as second-string. And I grew up in an orphanage. Wasn't blessed with a coach neither..." \ " Effort and power alone got me to the pro leagues. To face the big players, ya just gotta practice..." \ " Guess that notion made me punish my body. Just before my big moment," \ " I went and wrecked this tough bod o' mine. Sara: So you pushed yourself too hard... Q-taro: You got it! That's why you shouldn't neither." \ " Keep yer health in check. Eat tasty and healthy! Sleep well! Exercise! Sara: I-I will! Q-taro: ... Well, you got parents to tell ya that, so... You like yer parents? Sara: ...Yes. Q-taro: Figured as much. There's a difference" \ " 'tween lonely peeps and loved peeps... Sara: ... Q-taro: From Kai... I sensed the scent of a lonely person.\ Sara: ...! Q-taro: Dunno nothin' about the guy, but... As somebody of the same kind," \ " I wanna see his dying wish through. Sara: Q-taro... Q-taro: ... My bad... Wanted to make this a breather," \ " but it got too serious. Q-taro: Oh yeah, Sara." \ " Ya got any guys you like? Sara: Why ask that all of a sudden?! Q-taro: Gotta have at least one at school!" \ " That's just youth fer ya. Sara: (He's so crude about it...!) I don't Sara: No, there's nobody!! Q-taro: Ehh? Seems suspect..." \ " But ya are pretty serious. Don't tell me you go to school just to study?" \ " That's jes' nonsense! I can't answer Sara: I can't answer!! Q-taro: In other words... there is a guy?! Way to go, Sara!" \ " Yer makin' the most of adolescence! I love everyone Sara: ...I love everyone. There's just... no one I can hate.\ Q-taro: So ya can't decide on just one?" \ " ...Don't go cheatin' on nobody, y'hear. Sara: That's not what I meant in the least!! Sara: I have things to do, so that'll be all! Q-taro: Turnin' tail, huh... Sara: (Well... That wraps up discussions!) Discuss with Nao Nao: Thank you very much!" \ " Even just for talking to me...! Sara: You want to trade that badly? Nao: Yes... I've hardly traded with anyone." \ " I've got quite a lot left... I thought... it was about time I start trading these. If it's okay with you..." \ " I want you to be who I trade with... Sara: Really...? Why with me? Nao: Huh? I mean... there's no one I could" \ " feel more safe with than you, Sara. If it were Sou or Alice, um..." \ " It'd be a little scary... But Sara... Why, I wouldn't even be opposed" \ " if we traded our own clothes! Sara: (I don't really know where THAT came from... But she trusts me that much?) What of the personal info risk? Nao: ...I won't really mind" \ " if you know my personal info, Sara. In fact, I'd sort of want you to know" \ " so you can trust me more...! But... I've just led a normal life." \ " It'll probably be boring to learn about... Sara: (So she trusts me that much?) Nao: You need to trade 50 tokens to view personal info... If it's just 30 tokens..." \ " There should be no risk for either of us. Besides, if you don't want me looking, Sara..." \ " I wouldn't even think of checking it out. Sara: (She's certainly not making this offer thoughtlessly.) 30 tokens is a lot Nao: Sorry... Still, I'd like it to be 30 tokens. It's just for my own convenience," \ " but there's no point in half-measures. Nao: ...Sorry for being selfish. Sara: (Seems she doesn't intend to change her mind.) Nao: Please, don't hold back on me." \ " ...If you can't do it, just turn me down. Nao: It's kind of scary, but..." \ " I can consider asking someone else. Sara... Would you trade 30 tokens with me?\ Sara: (What should I do...?) (Should I make this trade?) Trade 30 tokens Sara: Understood. Let's trade, Nao. Nao: Thank you so much!" \ " You're very kind, Sara... Traded 30 Me-Tokens with Nao. Refuse trade Sara: Sorry, I'm afraid I can't trade. Nao: ...I understand... I'm glad we could at least talk." \ " ...Thank you very much. Sara: (Well... That's it for negotiations.) ---- Sara: (It's about time I go collect the smartphone Kanna's sister left...) / (...I absolutely can't let Kanna find out about it.) Navigation Category:Game scripts